Family Ties
by artgalmd
Summary: Dante/Lulu/GH cast. Post-wedding events with my favorite elements of intrigue and mystery. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Post-Wedding Events with a little intrigue and mystery added. Follows the current s/l with the exception of Sam- for the purposes of this story she is pregnant with Jason's child and Maxie is played by my fav actress Kirsten Storms)**

Edward Quartermaine spent this morning like every other, sitting in his favorite chair, sipping coffee and perusing the Port Charles Herald's financial section, while he waited and waited and still waited for Alice to bring him Cook's famous cinnamon rolls.

"Alice!" Edward yelled, shuffling the pages of the paper and taking another sip of his now tepid coffee, "Doesn't anyone work here?"

"Keep your voice down, Edward," Monica ordered, walking into the living room and pouring herself a cup of coffee, "It's Christmas."

"Christmas. Bah Humbug," Edward responded, turning the page of the paper, as Alice walked in.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Alice exclaimed, presenting a tray of cinnamon rolls to Monica.

"Thank you, Alice. Merry Christmas to you, too," Monica answered, taking one of the sweet rolls.

"It you long enough," Edward remarked, scowling, as Alice glared back.

Edward waited for Alice to bring the tray of cinnamon rolls to him, but she turned her back and walked toward the door.

"Hey, where is my-"

"Cook made these for Monica," Alice answered, walking out the door, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Q."

"Merry Christmas," Edward scoffed under his breath, rattling the paper, "Doesn't the staff realize who signs their bonus checks."

"Edward you don't give the staff bonus checks," Monica reminded him, biting into the cinnamon roll and closing her eyes in gratification.

"That is why," Edward answered in irritation, pointing toward the door and then peering back down at the newspaper.

Christmas. Everywhere he glanced there it was on the front page of his newspaper. Lila loved this time of year. The tree lighting ceremonies, the hospital gathering of the patients and kids, Alan dressed as Santa Claus.

Edward wiped a tear from his eye and turned the page of the newspaper.

Christmas. It just wasn't the same without his Lila, or Alan. He found himself staring at the Fashion and Style section, his eyes growing large, as he read the bold printed announcement:

**Lesley Lu Spencer & Dante Angelo Falconeri.**

Crimson Couture Fashion Assistant and PCPD Detective Tie the Knot

"Tracy," Edward shouted, standing suddenly, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"Calm down, Daddy. You're going to give yourself another heart attack," Tracy mentioned, walking into the living room and toward the breakfast bar.

"Did you see-" Edward fumed, folding the pages, so that the fashion section was on top, "She married him."

"Who married-" Tracy asked, grabbing the paper from her father and gasping as she looked down at the announcement, "She didn't."

"She did," Edward shouted, turning to a confused Monica.

"Who did what?" Monica questioned, as Alice returned.

"Lila is turning over in her grave, I tell you. That reprobate. He will do nothing but cause her heartbreak," Edward continued, as Monica grabbed the newspaper from Tracy.

"Oh my god. Lulu married Dante," Monica said, beaming, "That's wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Edward shouted, "He's that mobster's son. She married into the Corrinthos family."

"This must be a mistake. Lulu would never-" Tracy told them, reaching for her coat.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded, as Tracy pulled on the wool coat.

"I'm going to talk to Lulu. She wouldn't-" Tracy answered, shaking her head, "She just...wouldn't."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward shouted, turning to his housekeeper, as she cracked her knuckles, a strange expression on her face.

"Someone needs to do something. Mister Luke isn't here," Alice informed them, raising her shoulders and inflating her chest.

"We'll stop at the police station first," Edward told Alice, following her toward the foyer, "Alice, have Cook get the car."

* * *

><p>Lulu Falconeri opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice, pouring a glass. She hated that they had to leave New York so early, but she hated even more that Dante was called into the police station on Christmas Day.<p>

She glanced around Dante's apartment- their apartment -and grinned, smiling as she viewed their handiwork.

Decorating a loft last minute was no small feat, but they had done a great job with what they had. Holiday garland was strung around the branches of a small, Charlie Brown Christmas tree, a few ornaments hanging from the branches.

Their first Christmas tree as husband and wife. It wasn't an enormous tree like the Quartermaines, or even a decent-sized one like the frosted tree that Maxie had insisted on last year. It was cute and simple, Lulu smiled, gently touching the branches. It was perfect. She looked beneath the tree at the two presents that lay under its branches. One for Dante and one for her.

She reached for the small package with her name on it, picking it up and shaking it. The contents jingled.

Why shouldn't she, she thought, an idea coming to mind, as she picked at the tape holding the gift-wrapping together.

He wouldn't know.

"I can't," she told herself, reluctantly placing the present back beneath the tree.

She moved toward the couch, sitting down and reaching for the remote. After a few minutes of random infomercials and church sermons, she turned off the television and grabbed the newspaper on the table. The Employment section of the newspaper was showing.

"Fine," she said aloud, shrugging her shoulders and picking up the pen on the coffee table.

She couldn't see herself returning to Crimson. That was Maxie's dream now, not hers.

"What makes you happy?" Lulu asked herself, remembering Dante's question to her earlier.

She had answered with confidence that it was he that made her happy, but Dante refused to accept that as an answer.

"You know what I mean, Lulu. What do you want to do? You hate going into Crimson-" he had added, as they sat at the table and shared coffee and scrambled eggs.

What did she want to do?

She glanced at the few help wanted ads.

Waitress? No, she thought, thinking back to her attempt at making coffee for Dante at Kelly's and laughing. Waiting tables was definitely not in her future.

Dog Walker. She pictured herself entangled among several leashes, a plastic bag in one hand, while the other tried to control the animals. She laughed at the absurdity of it.

No. Definitely not a dog walker.

Her eyes glanced down further, settling on a recent want ad.

**PI Seeks Assistant for Cases.**

Temp with Possibilty of Perm

Inquire at Jackal, PI

Spinelli was looking for someone to help with cases while Sam was on leave, Lulu thought, seriously considering.

She had helped Spinelli in the past. It could be interesting, she noted, using the end of the pen and scratching the side of her head. She reached for her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, Spinelli-" she began, stopping short, as she listened to Spinelli on the other end.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've-"

"It was last minute."

"Spinelli-"

"Maxie's what?" Lulu replied, exasperated, dropping the pen onto the coffee table and standing.

"No, Spinelli. You have to call her. Tell her-"

"What do you mean, no?"

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the Port Chuck Chimps Squad," Johnny Zacchara announced, as two officers led him into the precinct.<p>

"Thanks, officers, I'll take it from here," Detective Falconeri stated, gesturing for Johnny to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'll be in the evidence room, if you need anything," Officer Thompson told him, walking away.

"Take a seat, Johnny," Dante ordered, as Johnny folded his arms, "Slow day at the mall, Detective. No drunken Santas for you to haul in."

"It's Christmas Day. The mall is closed. You know why you're here, Johnny," Dante informed him, holding a file in his hand and walking behind his desk to take a seat.

"No, actually I don't, Detective," Johnny answered, sarcastically, sitting down in the chair opposite of Dante, "So, why don't you tell me."

"Sonny's warehouse? A few of your guys were seen around his cargo," Dante continued, as Johnny looked on, pretending to be baffled.

"Maybe they were playing Santa...leaving a few gifts," Johnny replied innocently, "Look, Dante, it's Christmas. I can't be held responsible for a few of my employees dropping off presents here or there."

"Presents? Would those gifts contain drugs, Johnny?" Dante questioned, as Johnny glanced down at his ring finger, stopping what he was about to say.

"You and Lulu-" Johnny asked, commenting on Dante's wedding band.

"Yeah, last night in New York," Dante answered, rotating the band with his other hand and smiling as he thought of their return home and carrying Lulu into their loft.

"Olivia know?" Johnny asked, as Dante replied, "She was there."

"Congratulations," Johnny said, shaking his head, a bit stunned, "Married. I knew you two were engaged, but always took Lulu for the girl that would have a big event with all of PC there."

"You would. Lulu and I wanted something private. Just the two of us. But, that's not why we're here, Johnny."

"For what it's worth, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, now you want to explain what your men were doing sniffing around Sonny's warehouse."

"I don't deal with drugs and I don't know anything about anyone hanging around Sonny's, Dante."

"My sources tell me otherwise," Dante responded, as Johnny stood, "Your sources should get their eyes checked. Shouldn't you be a little more worried about the Quartermaines at the moment? You're not exactly on there Christmas list for Lulu," Johnny commented, as he heard a ruckus behind him and stepped aside.

"Dante Falconeri, I'd like a few words with you," Edward demanded, interrupting.

"I'm, in the middle of something, if you-" Dante started to say, as Alice Gunderson swept toward him, effectively pinning him in his chair, lifting him.

"Take him in the interrogation room, Alice," Edward ordered, as a stunned Dante now found himself carried over a different kind of threshold and through the doorway of the adjacent room.

"What trouble did you get in this time?" Edward demanded, turning to Johnny Zacchara.

"Edward, it's Christmas. I've been a very good boy this year," Johnny answered, amused, as he waved goodbye to Dante,"Play nice, Alice," Johnny shouted behind him, as he walked out of the police station, humming a Christmas tune. "Oh, you better watch out-"

"I can have you arrested for this," Dante told Alice, as she held him down with a hand on one shoulder, until Edward stormed into the interrogation room, pointing his finger at Dante.

"Tell me it's not true. You didn't-" Edward said, looking down at the wedding band on Dante's left hand, "Oh, good god, you did."

"Do you want me to put him in a chicken wing now, Mr. Q?" Alice asked eagerly, grinning.

"A what?" Dante exclaimed, looking from Alice to Edward, as he contemplated how he was going to get out of this situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large robust man, dressed in an apron and carrying a spatula enter the police station.

Where the hell was Officer Thompson.

"Oh, good. You found a parking space, Cook," Edward noted, turning back toward Dante.

What the hell kind of family was Lulu related to.

* * *

><p>"Tracy, what-"<p>

"Tell me it's not true, Lulu!" Tracy accused, pushing past Lulu into the loft, "Tell me that you have not lost every sense that God gave you."

"Tracy, I really don't know what-"

"You and Dante. Married?" Tracy questioned, alarmed, as Lulu sighed, pushing her hair behind her neck and bracing for Tracy's tirade.

"It's true."

"What were you thinking?" Tracy shouted, "I had to find out from an announcement in the Herald, Lulu. The newspaper!"

"I'm sorry, Tracy. Olivia must have-"

"Dante's mother. She was there?" Tracy asked, pacing back and forth.

"Tracy, it wasn't planned. We've been engaged for a little while now and-"

"Engaged. You were engaged, Lulu?" Tracy responded, flabbergasted, "I know that I am not your mother, Lulu, but-"

"No one knew, Tracy. I asked Dante not to say anything."

"Because you had doubts," Tracy acknowledged, as Lulu shook her head.

"No...Maybe..It doesn't matter now, Tracy," Lulu answered, as Tracy looked on disagreeably.

"Hasn't your father's marriage to me taught you anything," Tracy scolded..

"I married Dante. I don't regret it. I love him," Lulu told Tracy, knowing it to be true.

"Lulu, he is going to break your heart!" Tracy stated, trying to sway Lulu's decision.

"He won't, Tracy." Lulu responded, "If you could have seen him. The way he looked at me right before I walked down the aisle, his face when he said his vows. You would know-"

"But, I can't Lulu. You chose not to have your family there," Tracy replied, hurt, "I know that we haven't always agreed on everything, but I had hoped-"

"That you could be there on my wedding day," Lulu acknowledged, suddenly feeling guilty, "I'm sorry. I never meant-"

"You could have had it at the house, Lulu," Tracy told her, "waited for your family, for Luke-"

"To what...walk me down the aisle? Dad made his decision when he walked out of that rehab center and Mom, Lucky and Ethan-"

"They're your family, Lulu," Tracy reminded her, as Lulu shook her head, her eyes turning sad.

"Yes, but Dante's my family now, too," Lulu acknowledged, "and I'm sorry if you are hurt, but I wouldn't change anything about how or where we were married, Tracy. It was perfect. There isn't a single part of me that doubts how Dante feels about me, or my feelings for him. It felt right. For the first time in my life, I didn't stop and question it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Lulu," Tracy admitted, wanting Lulu to have all of the happiness she deserved.

"I won't, Tracy. Dante's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I still think that your family should have been there," Tracy told Lulu, hugging her, "And don't think that this changes how I feel about Dante. I still don't think he deserves you."

"Maxie's throwing a post-wedding party at Wyndemere tomorrow. Will you at least pretend to be happy for us?"

"Fine," Tracy replied, "But, make sure Dante knows that if he hurts you-"

"I love you, Tracy," Lulu told her, hugging her.

"I love you, too, Lulu," Tracy admitted, wiping the moisture from her eyes, "Now, show me the ring."

* * *

><p>"Would you mind asking your pitbull to release me?" Dante told Edward, who nodded at Alice and reluctantly relinquished her hold on him.<p>

"I'm watching you," Alice warned, folding her arms and standing militant nearby.

"Thank you," Dante answered, feeling the blood rush back through his veins. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person-"

"Ha," Alice laughed, folding her arms tighter and scowling.

"You're Sonny's son. His blood runs through your veins. It's as dark as that no-good father of hers- Luke Spencer. Now, Lulu...she takes after her mother. Laura was as honest and good as they come. She got tangled up with that con man and all it got her was heartache. I don't want that for Lulu."

"I would never hurt Lulu. I love her," Dante said, trying to reassure Edward, while he kept watch on Alice, Edward's henchman.

What exactly was a chicken wing? Dante pondered, sliding to his right, putting distance between him and Alice.

"Luke professed to love Laura. Now, look at her. All those years wasted," Edward shared, shaking his head, "It's such a shame."

"I'm not Luke. Lulu isn't Laura," Dante told Edward, standing, walking around toward Edward.

"Look, I can't promise that Lulu and I won't fight. She is stubborn. I love that she speaks her mind. But, I would never do anything to cause her pain."

"No, you won't," Alice reminded, cracking her knuckles.

"Look, Mr. Quartermaine, I understand your concerns-"

"I made a promise to my dear, Lila, son. She doted on Lulu," Edward assured Dante, "Lulu is family. The Quartermaines protect their family."

"Believe me, so do I," Dante replied.

"We will expect you and Lulu at dinner tomorrow night," Edward ordered, not waiting for Dante to answer, "Cook serves at 7pm. Don't be late."

"I'm still watching you," Alice warned Dante, clenching her hands, before leaving the interrogation room.

Dante picked up his chair and carried it to his desk, then dropped into it, a relieved sigh, escaping his mouth, as his cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hey, baby. Work was...interesting. No, I just finished up," Dante answered, grabbing his coat and heading for the door, "I should be home in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Lulu sat on the couch, wearing a white tank top and pajama bottoms and sipping a cup of hot cocoa when Dante arrived home. A huge smile spread across his face, at the realization that the amazing woman sitting on that couch was his wife. He shook his head, expecting the vision to disappear and find this all to be a dream. He had never been happier in his life, as he did at this moment.<p>

"You're home," Lulu voiced, smiling, as she placed the hot cocoa on the table and walked toward the door, placing a kiss upon his lips.

"Mm, you taste like chocolate," Dante expressed, licking his lips and grinning.

"I made hot cocoa. Do you want some?"

He drew her closer, parting her lips and kissing her deeper, "Mm. Sweet chocolate."

"Is everything all right with work?" Lulu asked, as Dante placed his finger over her lips, "I don't want to talk about work," Dante replied, lifting Lulu into his arms and carrying her toward the couch, "I just want to focus on you and me. A lot less clothes."

"Dante," Lulu laughed, swatting at his hands, as he tried to pull the hem of the top over her head.

"This would work a lot faster if you helped, " Dante grinned, his gaze sweeping over her abdomen, one hand tracing the skin revealed, "I love Christmas," he exclaimed with a determined expression, spotting the red bra beneath and exposing her cleavage to his view.

"Dante, don't you want to open your-" Lulu laughed, stopping mid-sentence, as her husband pulled her top over her head, a smoldering expression on his face, "

"Baby," Dante told her, placing several kisses on her shoulder, moving slowly inward, "I have thought about nothing but you all morning."

"All morning?" Lulu smiled, her mouth parting in a silent O, as his lips traced the hollow between her breasts.

Lulu lost her concentration, the feel of his lips against her skin heavenly. Shifting astride him, she assisted Dante with unhooking the clasp of her bra. He pulled the material from between them, tossing it on the floor beside them, before running his hands up and down her back, his fingers gently massaging.

"You are so beautiful, wife," Dante told her, stopping between kisses to take in the vision atop him, before his head dropped between her breasts.

Lulu gripped the back of his head with her hands, a sigh escaping her lips, as he captured one mound between his mouth, his hands moving to her waist, lifting her and settling her higher above his. His hands dipped below the waistband of her pajama pants and cupped her bottom.

"I...Oh God," she cried out, as Dante closed his lips over her, sucking, "Dante we need-"

"You're right," Dante gasped, releasing her breast and gripping her backside, "We should," he said, stopping as he placed a kiss on the opposite breast and stood, shedding her pajama bottoms in one sweep and lifting her in his arms.

"Get you undressed," Lulu interjected, tearing at the buttons on Dante's shirt and pulling the two sides apart.

Dante pulled the throw blanket from the couch and tossed it to the floor, pulling the pillows along with it.

"I want you on that bed, " Dante groaned, his eyes glancing toward the other room, "but I don't think I can make it that far," he said, dropping to the floor with Lulu beneath him.

"Comfortable, Mrs. Falconeri?" Dante asked her, removing his shirt, as Lulu smiled up at him.

She flipped Dante to his backside, her hair falling like a veil, as she sat astride him, "Now, I am."

"I seem to have forgotten where we left off," Dante grinned, as Lulu's mouth pressed against his chest, tugging at one nipple, causing him to moan.

"Well, then, let me remind you," she answered, continuing to place kisses all over his abdomen, before fumbling with the zipper of his pants and releasing him. She lowered herself upon him, her hands resting against his chest, her eyes locked on his, until she was fully seated.

"Lulu," Dante uttered, his hands gripping her buttocks tightly, as she leaned over and kissed him, her hands cradling his head. She moved at a slow pace, the friction from both their bodies causing them to catch their breath, their pulses racing. With every movement, her breathing quickened, her hands pulling at his hair, as her hips continued to move, a sheen of moisture beading against her skin.

"Dante," Lulu cried out, in amazement, shards of light erupting behind her eyes, as he pulled her hard against him, her name a shout in the room, as he found his own release. She collapsed atop him and Dante pushed the blond hair from her face, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She smiled, her chest heaving still, as Dante held her in his arms, turning to their sides. Lulu shifted, her backside against his front and Dante's hands moved to rest upon her abdomen, one leg scissoring between hers, bringing her closer, as he reached for the throw blanket pulling it over them.

"Maxie is throwing a party for us," Lulu informed him, sighing, as his hands played with her breasts, "at Wyndemere."

Dante placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder, putting a few inches between them so that his lips could glide down the soft skin of her back.

"Edward wants us to have dinner with the Quartermaine's tomorrow night," Dante continued, as she turned slightly in his arms, a questioning look upon her face.

"He and Alice showed up at the station," Dante answered her, placing his finger over her parted lips, as she started to speak.

"He was just concerned," Dante told her, brushing the hair from the nape of her neck and nibbling.

"Tracy knows too," Lulu said softly, as Dante turned her toward him, a concerned look upon his face, "She wished us well."

"Sure she did," Dante grinned, lowering Lulu to the cushion pillow and cradling her head in his hand, as his mouth brushed across hers.

"Has anyone ever told you how soft your lips are, Mrs. Falconeri?" Dante told her, smiling, as he nudged her legs apart, his smile turning mischievous, as he slid downward, "Silky smooth," he said, his head disappearing, "I can't get enough."

Lulu's mouth parted, a soft gasp erupting, her hands gripping the legs of a nearby chair, as her husband continued to show her.

* * *

><p>"I said the left corner!" Maxie Jones told the moving guy, shaking her head, pointing in the opposite direction, "Do I have to do everything?"<p>

"Look, dollface, this table looks fine right where it is," the tall blond told her, dropping the table and placing his hands on his hips, stretching the t-shirt and revealing his tight abs.

"My name is Maxie, Ms. Jones to you," Maxie told him, once again gesturing in the opposite corner, "And I am paying you to put the table OVER THERE!"

"Suit yourself, dollface," the moving guy told her, bumping into her, as they moved across the room.

"Hey," Maxie shouted, jumping out of the way, as a tingle shot up her arm.

"Who is that?" she asked Abby, who was taping the last box, smiling as Michael took it from her and carried it to the other room.

"I thought he was with the moving crew," Maxie continued, as Abby shook her head, "No, he said that he is one of the guests."

"He's not on my list," Maxie informed Abby, curious as to who the blond man was.

"He's my guest," Elizabeth replied, as Maxie turned to her with a look of disgust.

"Who added you to the guest list?"

"Lucky couldn't be here, so he asked me to come," Elizabeth answered, keeping an eye on Cameron and Aiden who were occupied in the far corner with Emma.

"Is there a problem?" Patrick asked, placing a box at his feet.

"I suppose you and Robin are on the guest list, too," Maxie added, looking down at the pad of paper in her hand.

"Yes, we were both invited," Patrick informed a confused Maxie, who tossed her pad of paper onto the top of the box.

"Would someone please explain to me what guest list we are using?" Maxie shouted, as the moving guys stopped what they were doing and turned toward her, "Who told you to stop? We have deadlines people!"

"Is she always like this?" the blond man interjected, as Maxie turned glaring at him.

"No," Robin told him, grinning at Patrick, "she's usually much worse."

"Oh My God," Maxie exclaimed, looking at her watch, "we are running behind schedule. These boxes-" Maxie told them, pushing with her hands and losing her breath, "Isn't anyone listening?" she asked, "I need an assistant!" She said angrily, dropping onto the top of a box and staring at the caos around her.

"How can I help?" the blond man asked her, standing beside her.

* * *

><p>Lulu awoke, nestled in Dante's arms, her head resting against his chest. She slowly sat up and stretched, smiling, as she gazed down at the sexy guy on her floor. Her husband. In slumber, his face was completely relaxed, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Carefully, she stood, stepping over him and dropping down to her knees to reach for the gifts beneath the tree.<p>

She looked over at Dante, his eyes still closed, before shaking the small package with her name on it. Her fingernail chipped at one side of the box, scraping the tape until a bit of white was revealed beneath.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tear the paper?" Dante questioned, sliding up behind Lulu, as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I wasn't-" Lulu scoffed, "Are you accusing me of something, Detective?" Lulu asked, turning, the gift in question in her hand.

"You're cute when you get caught," Dante told her, his hand brushing the hair from her face, "Open it," Dante continued, pointing at the package.

"You first," Lulu ordered, reaching beneath the tree and handing him a larger package.

"Baby, you didn't have-" Dante started to say, as he tore a section of the paper and saw what was beneath. His smile spread across his face, as he removed the rest of the paper, revealing a framed photograph of he and Lulu at the wedding, his arms wrapped around her.

"It's for your desk at work," Lulu suggested, "I had your Mom get it from the photographer before we left New York."

Dante leaned over and kissed her, his thumb caressing the side of her face, "I love it."

"Open yours," he told her, sitting back, while she acted like a kid at Christmas, ripping the paper from the small rectangular package and sending it in all directions.

Lulu opened the white box within, removing its lid and taking out the black velvet case inside, gently pulling it open to reveal its contents.

"Oh My," Lulu exclaimed, "staring down at the platinum charm bracelet inside, "Dante, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," Dante said, removing the bracelet from the case and placing it around Lulu's wrist, securing it in place.

"I had them put a few charms on it," Dante told her, gently lifting her wrist and showing her the charms.

"A jukebox," Lulu smiled, tears welling in her eyes, as Dante's thumb stroked the top of her wrist.

"For the first time I met you," Dante answered, "I knew that you were something special."

"A guitar," Lulu laughed, as Dante glanced back up at her, "For my Lady Hendrix."

"A car?" Lulu asked, looking down at the charm, as Dante frowned, "They didn't have a limo."

"Our limo?" Lulu replied, as Dante smiled, recalling the hottest date he had ever had, "Best date of my life."

"A heart?" Lulu whispered, lifting the small diamond encrusted charm, as tears began to fall down her face.

"No matter where I am," Dante said softly, "You just look down at that charm and know that you have my heart," he told her lifting her hand so that the charm rested in the center, "in the palm of your hand. Now. Forever."

"I love it. Merry Christmas, Mr. Falconeri."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante smiled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Dec. 26, 2011<strong>

"I don't know why Maxie Jones invited us to this crypt," Edward Quartermaine commented, adjusting his coat, as Monica stepped onto the dock beside him, her hands adjusting his tie.

"The party is for Dante and Lulu, Edward," Monica answered, looking down at her watch and wondering what was taking Cook so long.

"Why not the MetroCourt, or what about the Haunted Star? That floating casino hasn't seen people in months," Edward shared, as Monica just shook her head.

"We're going in, Edward," Monica informed him, staring up at the monstrosity, as Alice and Cook finally arrived, along with Tracy.

"If you ask me, this night is going to be nothing but trouble," Tracy told them, nearly losing her footing as she stepped off the boat.

"Who asked you?" Monica replied, turning toward them, "Cook, did you remember the gifts?"

"Edward, Monica," Alexis announced, pulling up in another boat, "Tracy."

"Isn't this the most romantic setting ever?" Molly told them, practically beaming, as she stared at their surroundings, "It's so...Wuthering Heights."

"Come on, Molly. Let's go inside before you give Edward another stroke," Alexis stated, walking toward the main entrance of the house.

"It's gloomy," Tracy commented, staring up at Wyndemere.

"Where are the lights? A man could break his neck out here," Edward added.

"Does anyone know if Nicholas Cassidine enjoys wrestling?" Alice asked, scanning the grounds for a potential match area.

"Can we all just pretend to enjoy ourselves?" Monica asked, as Cook followed behind her with two wedding gifts in tow.

Alexis approached the door, the sounds from inside wafting into the night air, as she turned the knob and pulled it toward her.

The entryway within was decorated entirely with Christmas decorations, garland, ornaments and wreaths of all sizes, with two settees, one on each side and a butler with white gloves, one hand outstretched, awaiting their coats.

"It looks so pretty, Mom," Molly exclaimed, handing him her coat and staring at all of the decorations. She raced toward the entry of the study, straight toward Nicholas's large collection of first editions and tales of lore. Books of pirates, princes and damsels in distress, were intermingled with books on swordfighting, Russian and Greek language, Italian and literature. Any other day, Molly would have reached for Jane Eyre, or Mansfield Park, but a few days ago she had discovered Nicholas' family crest on one of the leather bindings hidden among a large selection of Royal Etiquette and Military Armament books. Grasping the volume in her hand, her eyes scanned the room looking for a private area to view her selection. Spying a large chair in the corner, Molly practically ran toward it, nearly knocking over one of the servers in her eagerness.

"Molly," Alexis scolded, her eyes finding her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom," Molly replied, forgetting everyone in the room, as she opened the cover and set eyes on the blond Prince within.

"Stefan Cassidine," she whispered, tracing the photograph with curiosity, as she began to read.

"Patrick," Monica said, entering the room and spotting a fellow colleague.

"Monica, Merry Christmas," he answered, his eyes finding Edward, Alice and Tracy a few steps behind.

"How long are we expected to stay," Edward replied, looking around at the grossly obvious display of ornamentation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Falconeri should arrive at any moment," a blond man told them walking up and standing beside them.

"I still can't believe they are married," Edward voiced, flagging a waiter down, "Where's the scotch. Bourbon?"

"No alcohol, Mr. Q," Alice interjected, sending the waiter away and turning toward the man on Monica's right.

"Dr. Keegan?" Monica asked, recognizing the man from a new-hire file on her desk.

"The one and only," Ewen answered, reaching for a glass of champagne on one of the passing trays.

"You know him," Maxie questioned, interrupting, as she sized up the man beside her, every instinct on alert as her pulse skipped a beat.

"Of course, Maxie. Dr. Keegan, is our new resident psychiatrist on staff at GH," Monica informed.

"A shrink," Maxie replied, dropping him like a hot potato, "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Ewen wondered, intrigued by the small, pixie blond walking away from him.

Cops, surgeons and occasionally computer geeks. But, absolutely- under no cirmcumstance- was a psychiatrist on that list, Maxie thought, silently, releasing a sigh.

"Where the hell are my bride and groom?" Maxie shouted at the room of non-guests, "Are any of my guests coming?"

"Relax, Maxie," Jason told her, as she released the tension in her shoulders and greeted one of her guests, "Finally, where's Sam?"

"Right, here, Maxie," Sam answered, rubbing the slight swell in her belly, beneath her coat.

"Here, let me," Jason told her, gently pulling the coat from her shoulders and handing it to a coat-man who appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow, married?" Sam said to Maxie, who turned back, an equally stunned look on her face, "I know. I couldn't believe it when I read it," Maxie answered, storming off.

"Did she say read it?" Sam asked Jason, who shrugged his shoulders, "I've never understood Maxie. That was Spinelli's job."

"Can I have your attention please?" Maxie yelled, walking toward the middle of the room, just as Sonny and Olivia walked into the room.

"The bride and groom should be here any moment and we have a lot of to go over. I want everything to be perfect," Maxie instructed them.

"Here we go," Jason said, shaking his head and pinching his nose with his finger, as Maxie began her list of demands of the guests.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Sam replied, as Maxie stated the first rule.

"Rule Number One: Do Not Release the butterflies until we are outside of Wyndemere. Are we clear?"

"You're right. It's bad," Sam told Jason, as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>"We could skip it. You said yourself that Lucky and Nicholas won't be there," Dante suggested, as Lulu walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and adjusted his suit tie.<p>

"We promised," Lulu told him, pulling at his shirt and straightening his suit jacket.

"You promised, and -" Dante reminded her, continuing, as he turned toward her, stopping whatever he was going to say lost at the sight of her.

"Wow..You look amazing," Dante remarked, one hand brushing a bare shoulder, as he traced the strapless dress that sparkled like diamonds, "Stunning."

"We could get rid of these clothes, make some hot chocolate, snuggle on the floor with that blanket," Dante suggested, pulling her into his arms.

"Maxie is expecting us," Lulu whispered, kissing him softly on the lips, "We need to hurry, or we're going to be late," Lulu told him, glancing at the clock.

"You sure I can't convince you-"

"Now, Detective," Lulu ordered, as she started to pull on her coat.

"Baby, let me help," Dante voiced, his hands brushing her skin and sending tingles up her spine, as he helped her into the coat.

"Thanks. You ready?" Lulu asked, as Dante reached for his coat draped over a nearby chair."

"No, but I'll be fine. I've got my wife by my side," Dante grinned, his hand cradling the back of her head, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Thirty minutes later the couple pulled up to the dock, a mist settling over Wyndemere and its estate.

"You sure you don't want to go to the Quartermaine's instead?" Dante asked, the vibe he was getting on this place giving him the creeps. The few times he had been here had always been in the light of day, but at night the place gave off a ghostly appearance.

"Don't worry, Dante. I'll protect you," Lulu smiled, jokingly, her hand cocked like a gun.

"Funny," Dante replied, assisting her from the boat.

"No one has lived here since Nicholas left. It's such a huge place. Sad to see it empty," Lulu remarked.

"You miss him," Dante commented, knowing how much Lulu's family meant to her.

"I do. But, I understand why he had to leave," Lulu shared, as Dante reached for her hand, his thumb caressing the top of it.

"Any regrets?" Dante asked, as they stepped onto the dock and began walking toward Wyndemere.

"Not a one," Lulu answered, honestly, a smile upon her face.

"Good. Now, let's get this over with," Dante told her, leading her toward Wyndemere, "If my memory is correct, there are a lot of hidden rooms in this place," Dante informed her, smiling, "We could get lost for hours."

* * *

><p>"They're late," Maxie fumed, as Dr. Matt Hunter arrived, moving up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Maybe they found a secret room in this place," Matt said, laughing, looking around him at the expansive place, "Did a Prince really live here?"

"What have you been living under a rock?" Maxie said with sarcasm, turning toward him, "The Cassidines have owned this place since as far back as I can remember. Brought it brick by brick from Greece."

"So, it has secrets," Matt noted, grinning, "We should explore."

"No, we shouldn't, Matt," Maxie answered, in irritation, "Where are my bride and groom?"

"Old places like this, " Dr. Keegan told them with an accent, "hold a lot of secrets. Searching for them could be dangerous."

"Well, good thing we have a cop, then," Dante interjected, walking hand in hand with Lulu.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Maxie demanded, as Dante grinned, leaning toward his wife, "I had some trouble fixing my tie."

* * *

><p>"I'd like to make a toast," Maxie stated, tapping the side of her glass to get their attention, "I wanted to make this at your reception, but since you didn't-"<p>

"Maxie," Lulu warned, as her best friend sighed.

"I was just going to offer my congratulations to my best friend, Lulu and her Detective," Maxie grinned, turning to the guests in the study.

"They've been through a lot. She was drugged. They nearly drowned. He was shot. He was shot again,"I knew she had it bad when she woke up in Dante's hotel room...drugged," Maxie shared, as Lulu hid her head in her hands.

"Maxie," Lulu started to say, as Dante pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I have a point, Lulu," Maxie informed her, taking a sip of her champagne, "No matter what was thrown at them. They survived. They were better for it," Maxie continued, stopping to look at the both of them, "Lulu and I haven't always been the best of friends, but those obstacles that were thrown at us, well they made us look out for each other. I love her like a sister. I'm glad that she has Dante to watch over her. That she found someone that really loves her. Congratulations, Lulu, Dante. I really wish you the best."

"Thanks, Maxie," Lulu told her, choked up, "I love you, too."

"I'm still mad," Maxie informed Lulu, reaching for another glass of champagne, "You can make it up to me by coming back to Crimson."

"Maxie, I can't-" Lulu told her, as Dante moved from behind her, standing to her right, "I'm not going back to Crimson."

"You're not-" Maxie noted, "Are you crazy? Do you know how hard it is to find a good assistant?"

"I don't want to be your assistant, Maxie," Lulu continued, "or work for Kate. I actually have something else in mind, " Lulu told them, turning to Sam.

"I have a position at my warehouse," Sonny interrupted, "In the coffee import business."

"We all know it's a front for the mob, Corrinthos," Edward yelled, turning to Lulu, "You could work at ELQ. Michael doesn't want the job right now and well, my Lila would have loved-"

"You don't?" Abby whispered to Michael, as he smiled, "I'm going to go back to school. I found a place on campus at PCU. I could use a roommate."

"Thanks, Edward, but I was hoping to speak with Spinelli," Lulu answered, watching Abby and Michael's sweet exchange.

"Spinelli?" Dante and Sonny said in unison, while Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You want to be a P.I," Sam asked Lulu.

"I've assisted Dante with some of his investigations and when he was undercover-" Lulu added.

"Lulu would be an amazing private detective," Dante said smiling, reaching for her hand, "Spinelli would be lucky to have her."

"It would be temporary," Sam told her, "just until after the baby," she said, turning to Jason, "But, if you're sure, I'll call Spinelli."

"I'm sure," Lulu smiled, clutching Dante's hand.

Music started to play in the background, a slow beat that bodies could sway to and Dante pulled Lulu closer, placing both his hands on her waist.

"Dante, there isn't a dance floor," Lulu laughed, as he swayed back and forth, "They're watching."

"That's because you are so incredibly beautiful," Dante told her, kissing her, "Let them watch."

"I still expect you at dinner," Edward Quartermaine told Dante, as Alice danced with him, shooting daggers at Dante, "Watch the chairs, Alice," Edward fumed, as she narrowly missed one.

"Dance with me," Patrick asked his wife, pulling her into the middle of the study and rocking side to side with her, "Daddy. Me, too," his daughter Emma requested, her hands reaching upward. He picked her up and held her between them, the three of them swaying on the dance floor.

"Baby, I am so happy for you," Olivia told Dante, brushing the tears from her eyes, as she walked up to them, "You couldn't make a Ma prouder."

"I love you, too, Ma," Dante answered, stopping to hug her.

"Lulu, I'll be by the apartment tomorrow with my mother's puttanesca recipe."

"I can't wait," Lulu smiled, as Dante pulled her back into his arms, "Late afternoon, Ma."

"I love you, Mr. Falconeri," Lulu whispered, resting her head against Dante's.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante replied, one hand stroking her upper back, as he inhaled, intoxicated by her sweetness.

Dr. Keegan stood in the far corner of the room, his eyes glancing to the portrait on the wall and then back to the couple dancing. The resemblance was uncanny. He pressed a button behind one of the novels on a bookshelf adjacent to him and disappeared into the darkness.

Maxie Jones watched from a few feet away. She was a good judge of character, but hadn't been able to figure the doctor out yet. Her eyes widened, as the bookcase slid silently, just a crack open, the doctor vanishing within. Moving quickly, she slipped in behind him, the darkness enveloping her.

Molly still sat huddled in a far corner chair, her eyes occasionally glancing about the room and smiling, as she watched the guests. She imagined each of them in different lives, dressed in dark frocks and the ladies in fashionable gowns, secret plots whispering throughout the room. Glancing back at the page of her book, she stopped on a different photograph. This one of Stefan Cassidine and a young boy. He looked remarkably like-

Molly scanned the room, but could not find the man in question.

"It couldn't be," Molly said out loud, looking back down at the photograph.

"What couldn't be?" Alexis asked, peering over her daughter's shoulder and glancing at a photo of Stefan.

"Molly, where did you-" Alexis began, as Molly looked up at her.

"Do you know who the boy in this photo is?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: Thank You for all of the comments. I'm really enjoying this fic. It is a bit short this chapter, but hope you enjoy. For the purposes of this story, Molly is unaware of Alexis' Cassidine past. She knows that Stefan Cassidine was her uncle and that Nicholas was her cousin, but the rest of the family is a mystery, one which she will reveal page by page.)**

**Chapter 2**

Maxie Jones slipped within the narrow space, the opening closing behind her, enveloping her in darkness. The air smelled musty and damp; its dirt walls cold beneath the palms of her hands.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her keys, pushing on the button of the mini flashlight.

Nothing.

Her mind became flooded with stories. Memories of the conversations her father shared when she was young. His jaunts with Robert Scorpio and Sean Donnelly and the mysterious Catacombs of Spoon Island.

She clutched her chest, her imagination conjuring up all the tales her father had told her and the ghosts that haunted these walls.

"Cassidine curses. Ridiculous," Maxie shouted out loud, "I'm a Jones. Maxie Jones."

Sounds echoed along the walls, the shuffling of feet up ahead.

"Hello. Is someone there? Dr. Keenan?"

Wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders, she moved closer to the sound, further down the tunnel, as her pulse beat faster.

"This isn't funny. I can hear you," Maxie voiced, irritated at the lack of response.

"Where the hell is the light switch?"

"I'm armed," she shouted into the darkness dropping her arms and clutching her mini flashlight, wielding it like a weapon.

Something skittered across her foot and she shook it, cringing, as her whole body reacted, her hands frantically brushing her shoulders like a thousand spiders had suddenly dropped upon her.

"There is nothing here," Maxie whispered to herself, once again using the dirt wall for support, as she continued down the darkened tunnel. She could smell the fresh air, faint, the tiniest of light up ahead. Her eyes squinted in the dark, as she inched forward, another sound emerging from the blackness toward the right.

Where the hell was Spinelli when she needed him.

Her hand touched lightly against something on the wall, goosebumps erupting upon her skin, as out of nowhere a hand reached from behind, the swish of a match breaking the silence and light exploding within the catacombs.

"Do you make a habit out of following people, Ms. Jones?" Dr. Keenan asked her, shoving a folded piece of paper within his jacket. His blond hair and light-colored eyes cast an eerie glow beneath the light of the torch.

"Only when someone has something to hide," Maxie fired back, her frightened pulse slowing down, as she folded her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow, "Besides, I know these Catacombs like the back of my hand. My sister and I used to play in them," Maxie lied, pointing her hand down a corridor to the right, where she had spied a bit of light a few minutes earlier.

"The way out, Ms. Jones," Dr. Keenan told her, reaching for her hand and directing it to the left, "is that way."

"No, Dr. Keenan," Maxie stated, a bit firmly, "it is this way," she insisted, pulling him toward the right, further down the tunnel and toward her exit, "I heard something there."

"Chasing ghosts, Nancy Drew?" Dr. Keenan told her, grinning.

"How long have you lived here? Five minutes?" Maxie answered sarcastically, peering at the walls around her, "What are you doing at Wyndemere anyway? Do you even know the history of this place?"

"The Cassidines? Nothing more than Greek fables. The dock is that way," Dr. Keenan told her, "A path will take you up to the grounds," he told her, his expression cold and empty, "a few feet within your tunnel is a large hole in the middle of the floor. I came upon it once while exploring this place. Dropped a stone into that dark place, but never did hear it land. But, if-"

"You're right. Left it is," Maxie replied, looking down at the leopard print fabric of her L.A.M.B pounce heels and cringing.

"Ruined," Maxie uttered in disgust, staring back up at Dr. Keenan, "You owe me a pair of shoes."

"Next time, pay attention before you go where you don't belong, Ms. Jones," Dr. Keenan informed her, one hand reaching inside his jacket and resting upon the map, while the other lay upon her back. His ears picked up the shuffle of feet, and he paused, turning, as something in the shadows moved. His eyes blinked for just a moment, opening once again, but the ghostly face had disappeared within.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find that?" Alexis Davis asked her daughter, Molly, a strange expression on her face.<p>

"Do you know who is in the photograph with Uncle Stefan?" Molly inquired again, as Alexis reached for the book, closing it.

"Some things are best left in the past, Molly," Alexis informed her, taking the rest of Molly's books and placing them back on the bookshelf behind them.

"Maybe he is Uncle Stefan's long-lost brother, a Cassidine exiled to some remote island. Or, he could be the son he never wanted Helena to know about. Do you think that Uncle Stefan hid him?"

"What I think, Molly, is that you have been spending way too much time fantasizing about the Cassidines. They are not the romantic tale you make them out to be."

"I found a letter," Molly told her mother, reaching into her book bag at the base of the chair and handing it to Alexis, "It is from Uncle Stefan to someone named Natasha."

"Natasha Davidovich," Alexis answered, peering down at the hand-written letter, the familiar script beckoning her toward the page, "She was your Uncle Stefan's half-sister."

"Did you know her?" Molly asked, her hands brushing against the spines of the books, reluctant to leave them upon the shelf.

"I did," Alexis answered, drawing Molly away from the shelves and toward the foyer, "How much have you read about Natasha?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"I know that her mother was an opera singer." Molly informed her, as her eyes glossed over and she romanticized about the life that Kristen Burgman led, "It said that she was murdered."

"Yes, she was, Molly," Alexis stated, directing Molly toward the docks. She turned and faced Wyndemere, a shiver running down her spine, as years of memories flooded her mind.

"She was an amazing woman. Beautiful. She used to sing to me and Kristina," Alexis shared, her eyes misting as she thought of her baby sister.

"Kristina?" Molly questioned, her inquisitive eyes growing large, as she found herself entangled within a web of mystery and romance.

"She was my younger sister."

"You're Natasha? What happened to Kristina?" Molly asked, watching her mother's face and seeing the sadness.

"She died. Long before you were born. She would have loved you," Alexis noted, "You two are very much alike. She didn't have dark hair like yours, but she had this way of romanticizing about life, much like you. She didn't know who I was, your Uncle Stefan, or any of the Cassidines. She was found when she was just a baby. Adopted."

"Mom," Molly asked, placing her hand on her mother's arm and causing her to turn toward her, "It was Helena, wasn't it? She murdered my grandmother."

* * *

><p>Damien Spinelli, aka one-half of the PI office Jackal and McCall, sat behind his desk, his legs draped across it, as he reclined back in his chair, deeply engrossed with the latest Alex Cross adventure.<p>

The protagonist, Alex Cross, has just been assigned to a human trafficking case. The antagonist "Wolf" kidnapping politician's wives and college students from the streets of DC.

Spinelli leaned closer, his eyes glued to the page as the FBI, Secret Service and NYPD zeroed in on the mad man, with the help of the Russian government. He was about to turn the page when several knocks broke the silence, startling him, as his feet fell to the floor, his book alongside them.

"Just a minute," Spinelli shouted, placing the book on a nearby filing cabinet and straightening the files on his desk. Empty files.

Fact is he hadn't had a case since Sam McCall went on maternity leave. This could be his first big case without her.

Spinelli practically leaped toward the door, pulling it open, as he announced, "Jackal and McCall, how can I help you? Molly?"

"I need to hire your services, Spinelli," Molly answered, thrusting her hand out and presenting a ten-dollar bill.

"Come in," Spinelli replied, opening the door wider and proceeding Molly into his office, "Is it Alexis? Kristina?"

"I want you to find Helena Cassidine."

* * *

><p>Lulu Spencer adjusted her blue sweater dress, sitting upon the bed, as she pulled on her black leather boots.<p>

"Leaving so soon," Dante said softly, pulling her backward, his arms wrapped around her.

"I promised Spinelli I'd be there by 9am," Lulu told him, turning in his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"It's only 8:30," Dante reminded her, attempting to remove the dress, his hands inching the fabric upward.

"Dante!" Lulu laughed, forcing his hands to the bed, as she moved out of his reach, "I have to go to work. You should try it."

"Spoilsport," Dante remarked, grinning, as his eyes canvassed Lulu from the top of her head to the black boots that encased her feet.

"I am going to fantasize about you in those boots all morning," Dante sulked, reaching for her hand and pulling her towards him.

Lulu leaned in closer, her lips mere centimeters from Dante's, "If you pick up cheese fries from Kelly's tonight, I'll model them for you."

"Promise," Dante replied, smiling, as his hand reached behind her head and gently pulled her closer, placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Just the boots, Dante," Lulu grinned, turning, as Dante swatted her behind. He leaned back against his pillow, closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them a frown upon his face, "Hey, that's over eight hours from now."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Spinelli was engrossed in a different book, his eyes scanning the notes he had taken, his pulse quickening as he thought of the adventures ahead.<p>

"Come in," he announced, as another knock interrupted his thoughts, a grin spreading upon his face, as Lulu entered.

"Original Blonde One," Spinelli smiled, standing and directing her to a cleared off desk in the corner, "I cannot tell you how excited I was when the Fair Samantha, told me the great news. This is going to be so much fun."

"I don't know, Spinelli," Lulu replied, starting to have misgivings, "maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"What? No, this is going to be great, Lulu. We even have a case," Spinelli told her, a smile spreading upon his face.

"Case? What case?" Lulu asked, intrigued as she took a seat, crossing her legs, while Spinelli plopped into his chair behind the desk.

"Murder."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovana Cassidine darted down the narrow hallway, pushing past lingering guests and servants who were cleaning up after Papov's latest party for Kristen Bergman, Europe's famed opera singer and her mother._

_The last few hours, Natasha had imagined herself onstage, attired in pretty gowns and singing to a large audience. Closing her eyes, she could hear the loud clapping and smell the roses that were tossed on the stage. She was so wrapped in her daydream, that she didn't see the large blur that flew past her, bumping into the decorative floral arrangement in front of her and causing the large vase to crash toward the floor, breaking into a million pieces. Natasha stopped, clutching a small book within her hands, her mouth agape, as she heard an outraged cry behind her._

"_Tasha!" one of the servants, Ellinida, exclaimed, a stern look upon her face, as she ushered the small child toward the garden doors, pushing her out among the flowers, "Always trouble finds you."_

_Natasha heard a snicker within the Irises, a small figure with dark hair hiding within the leaves._

"_Sorry, Miss Ellie," Natasha answered, curtsying, as she turned toward the garden, frowning._

_Ellinida stood, one hand upon her hip, a scathing remark upon her lips, as Natasha disappeared into the garden. Shaking her head, she glanced back at the broken vase, her mind steered to the task at hand._

"_Nikos!" Natasha whispered, using one hand to push the large fronds aside, searching for the small boy._

"_AH HA," Nikos shouted, a small, dark-haired lanky lad, jumping out from behind her, scaring her spitless and causing her book to fall to the ground._

_She stood with her hands folded across her chest, her eyes alit with fire, her foot tapping the crushed stone._

"_Oh, come on! Tasha-"_

"_You did that on purpose, Nikos," Natasha accused, plucking a flower near her and glaring at its purple perfumed petals._

_Trouble. Nikos Aleksai Gianakos was the son of her father's closest confidante, here visiting for the summer. He was a barefaced, impertinent enfant. An angel to the servant's face and a devil child when their backs turned. He was the only child near her age on the island. Well, the only one allowed to play with her._

"_Did not," Nikos answered, adamantly, picking up the book on the stone pathway and looking down at its title._

"_Anna Karenina?" Nikos read, an inquisitive expression upon his face, "It's in Russian. You don't-"_

"_Do too," Natasha repeated, fibbing. So, she only knew a few words here or there, Nikos didn't need to know that. Besides, Papov seemed genuinely pleased when he saw the book earlier, directing her to his side._

"_What is this, Tasha? It is a big book for such a small madchen," he had told her, a slight smile hidden beneath the dark beard that covered his face._

"_Yes, Papov," Natasha whispered, clutching his hand, as she spied Madame Cassidine a few feet away._

_Natasha could still feel the gentle touch of her Papov's hand, as he mussed the hair atop her head, grinning back at her, as he pressed the book within her small hands, "Dream big, my Tasha. And the world will bow at your feet." _

"_No matter whether you can read it, or not, Tasha, it won't make you one of them." Nikos told her, interrupting Natasha's fond memories of earlier, "I heard Mrs. Cassidine say so herself."_

_Natasha snatched the book from his grasp, turned her back on Nikos, as tears streamed down her face and ran further into the garden. She would read it. She'd dream big, as Papov told her. Then, Madame Cassidine would bow at her feet. Racing deeper into the gardens surrounding her, Natasha went in search of the one woman who would understand. Her mother._

_A few feet ahead, she slowed her determined stride, hearing voices. Two. Both female._

"_Mother," she whispered, smiling as she spotted a woman adorned in satin and wearing a ruby necklace around her throat._

_She stood in the shadows, watching from a safe distance, as her mother argued with Papov's wife. Their voices rose with every word spoken, the tension in the air spiking. The gems around her mother's neck sparkled under the light of the moon, Madame Cassidine's eyes burning brighter with each glance upon them. "Stay far away from my husband, Miss Bergman." Madame Cassidine had ordered, as Natasha watched, frightened. Her mother laughed, turning and spying Natasha, before muttering something under her breath that Natasha couldn't quite hear. It caused Madame Cassidine's face to turn hateful. With horror, Natasha saw Papov's wife tear the ruby stones from her mother's neck, watched as Madame Cassidine drew a dagger from within her skirts, slashing it across her mother's throat. _

_Silently, Natasha stood, the scene before her a nightmare. Her beautiful mother, hands outreached toward her, falling upon the ground, her silk gown now stained with blood. Natasha's fingers twitched upon her book's spine, tears streaming down her face, her breathing heavy, as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She watched the light leave her mother's eyes, her body immobile upon the stone path._

_Madame Cassidine stepped over her mother's body, careful not to soil the hem of her skirt, as she reached down and picked up the jeweled necklace, laying in a pool of its owner's blood._

_Natasha gasped, quickly using her hand to stifle her breath and shaking, as Madame Cassidine paused, clutching the gems within her hand._

"_Little Natasha," Madame Cassidine whispered, pointing the dagger at her, the blood of her mother covering Papov's wife's hands, "Do you see what happens if you cross me?"_

Alexis Davis awoke with a start, her body shaking and covered in sweat. The nightmare hadn't appeared to her since she was a small child, its images scratched into her mind as if the events happened yesterday. Sitting up in her bed, she stripped the sodden lingerie from her body and walked nude toward a photograph of her and both her girls on the wall. Using her fingers to find the small button in the frame's side, she pushed, unlocking the spring and revealing a large safe behind. She entered the secret code and heard the click of the lock, turning the handle and opening the safe. Inside, nestled upon a velvet bag, lay a necklace of rubies. The other half to the necklace Helena had ripped from her mother's neck all those years ago. Brushing her fingers upon the stones, Alexis felt the tears upon her cheeks, the memories flooding her thoughts. Wiping her eyes, she glanced one last time at the stones, closed the safe and turned the handle, locking it. She headed toward the bathroom, her body seeking the comfort of a hot shower. She turned the nozzle to the desired temperature, the steam rising from the confined space, as she climbed in beneath the stream of water.

Running her hands through her dark hair, Alexis closed her eyes, terrified as to why the nightmare had returned.

* * *

><p>"Explain to me what we are doing here again?" Lulu asked, a puzzled expression on her face, as Spinelli crouched before the massive entrance, a simple rake in one hand and a tension wrench in the other, attempting to manipulate the mechanism and disengage the lock.<p>

"The Inquisitive One is in dire need of our assistance," Spinelli reminded Lulu, as he squinted at the keyhole, his hand twisting and turning, as he worked the lock.

"Molly? I still don't understand why we're here. Nicholas isn't-"

"Do not fret, Original Blonde One, The Dark Prince's locks are no match for the Jackal," he told her, his eyes once again examining the lock, his tongue peeking out from between his lips.

"Dark Prince? Really, Spinelli? Here, try this," Lulu interrupted him, pulling her keys from her purse and handing the key to Wyndemere to Spinelli.

"How did you-" Spinelli replied, rising to his feet.

"Never mind," he told her, grinning, as he unlocked the door, "We're in."

Lulu followed Spinelli into the foyer, her footsteps marking his as he led her toward the study. "What exactly are we looking for, Spinelli?" she asked him, as she glanced at the volumes on the bookcase, her eyes settling upon a book about Wyndemere's haunted past, "Ghosts?" she suggested, grinning.

"The Spiritual Ones are no laughing matter," Spinelli told her, serious. He opened the bag he had brought with him, pulling several volumes off of the shelf and placing them within.

"Did you know that water acts as a conductor for drawing energy and aiding in their manifestation?"

"You don't say," Lulu remarked, completely bored, shaking her head, as she continued perusing the books upon the shelf.

Spinelli turned toward Lulu, as he continued in his teachings, while searching through the volumes, "It is said that they leave a psychic impression behind. An imprint on the house or grounds. And that's just the Residual Ones. Now, the Intelligent Ones-"

"Psychic imprints? You've been watching too many movies, Spinelli," Lulu replied, interrupting.

"The Original Blonde One does not believe in ghosts?" Spinelli remarked, truly stunned, as his eyes locked on a large volume, that appeared to be as Molly Lansing described earlier.

"I believe in what I can see, Spinelli," Lulu answered, her eyes scanning the room and her body taking on the shivers, "But, then again the Cassidines are all certifiable. So-"

"Ah, it is as I suspected."

"What? Did you find something?" Lulu inquired, suddenly intrigued, moving along side of Spinelli.

"Leaves of Grass, 1st Edition," Spinelli exclaimed, caressing the binding, "I always pegged the Dark Prince for Edgar Allen Poe, or Machiavelli."

"How is any of this helping Molly, Spinelli?" Lulu asked, irritated, with one hand on her hip.

Spinelli caught sight of an old dusty volume in Russian, its print barely legible.

Iskusstvo Rasrusheniya by Viktor Cassidine.

"The Art of Destruction by Viktor Cassidine," Spinelli said aloud, taking the volume from the shelf.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian?"

"Russian? No. The Inquisitive One spoke about this one. We will take it with us," Spinelli informed Lulu, dropping it too into the bag, "We must hurry."

"Expecting someone?" Lulu asked Spinelli, looking around the dark study.

"I'd like the answer to that," the man at the door interjected, leaning against the study entry, "Do you two make it a habit of breaking into castles?"

"Breaking and entering? No," Spinelli answered, gathering the heavy bag at his side and moving toward Lulu.

"I have a key," Lulu noted, the voice familiar, suddenly recalling the man before her, "Dr. Keenan?"

"Mrs. Falconeri, was it?" he added, stepping further into the study, "Did you leave something behind from the party?"

"What? No. Why are you in my brother's house?"

"No worries, I'll protect you, Original Blonde One," Spinelli stated, moving in front of Lulu.

"Original Blonde One?" Dr. Keenan inquired, turning toward Spinelli.

"Your powers will not work on me, Psychiatric One," Spinelli answered, reaching for one of the books and wielding it before him.

"Psychiatric?" Dr. Keenan replied, his tone changing to one of concern.

"Why are you here?" Lulu asked again, puzzled as to Dr. Keenan's presence in Nicholas' house.

"Alexis Davis is allowing me to rent it," Dr. Keenan informed them, turning from his study of the pock-marked young man toward the much more enjoyable visage of Mrs. Lulu Falconeri, who had reached for her cell phone and placed it against her ear. She walked toward the far corner waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"Do not fall for his lies, Original Blonde One," Spinelli said, raising his voice, "Maxinista informed me of her encounter with him in the catacombs. We must leave now," Spinelli told Lulu, his sights set on Dr. Keenan, "The Inquisitive One is in need of our assistance."

"I'm going to give you my card, Mr?"

"Spinelli. But, you can call me, The Jackal," Spinelli replied.

"Jackal?"

"As in Jackal, P.I. One half of Jackal and McCall."

Dr. Keenan reached inside his shirt, as Lulu walked back over.

"He's got a gun," Spinelli yelled, pushing Lulu behind him.

"Spinelli!" Lulu shouted, putting away her phone and glancing toward Dr. Keenan, "I spoke with Alexis. I'm sorry that we disturbed you," Lulu told Dr. Keenan, sending a scathing look toward Spinelli, "We're leaving now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Spinelli," Lulu repeated, pushing Spinelli toward the door.

"Mr. Spinelli, my card," Dr. Keenan said, handing it toward him, "My office opens at 8am. I can clear my calendar," Dr. Keenan continued, as Lulu followed Spinelli out the door, closing it behind her.

"I do not trust him," Spinelli told Lulu, as they walked toward the dock.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Maxie was alone with him?" Lulu asked, a grin upon her face, "Relax, Spinelli. Alexis said he's harmless. He just needed a place to stay."

"Why not the MetroCourt? He has shifty eyes. He was in the catacombs with my Non-Wife," Spinelli carried on, as Lulu stepped into the boat.

"Spinelli, the case. Remember?" Lulu reminded, trying to change the subject, "We're not actually going to read all of those books, are we?"

"We need to arrange a meeting with The Inquisitive One," Spinelli answered, now focused on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you all right?" Sam McCall asked, while they examined the onesies at the newest baby boutique.<p>

"I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" Alexis Davis answered picking up a pink set, one hand rubbing the perspiration from her throat and chest.

"You look a little flushed," Sam replied, concerned.

"Dammit!" Alexis shouted, tossing the onesie atop the shelf, turning heads, "I need a cold shower. What?" Alexis yelled to a couple two racks over, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"O.K. We're going," Sam informed her mother, walking toward the cashier and tossing the few items she had found upon the counter.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Alexis shared, tugging on her blouse, airing the skin beneath, "Is it hot in here?"

"That'll be $195.50."

"Two hundred dollars?" Alexis exclaimed, raising her voice, as she looked down at the three small pink outfits. One skirted, flowery onesie, a two-piece onesie set with hearts and one with pink giraffes and elephants.

"Mom, stop," Sam told Alexis, handing the cashier her credit card.

"You know I know Lulu," Alexis informed the cashier, as she glanced at the store's name, BabyLulu, "Not your Lulu, but she used to work for Crimson and she wouldn't-"

"Thank you. We'll just go," Sam told the cashier, grabbing the bag and directing Alexis toward the store's front entrance.

"I just don't know what to do," Alexis cried, breaking down in front of the store, "my emotions are all over the place. I was at Jake's last night and I broke down because Coleman wouldn't give me ice."

"I know. It's all right, Mom," Sam reassured her, steering her mother toward the local ice cream shop, "You know what you need?"

"What?" Alexis answered, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"A double scoop of Cappuccino ice cream," Sam told her mother, pausing to pull her cell phone from her purse, "Hey, Spinelli. What's up? Wait. Molly? I'll be right there."

"What's wrong with Molly? Is she hurt?" Alexis asked, a frantic expression on her face.

"No. Mom, Molly is fine. Spinelli...gave her a book. She left it at the party."

"At Wyndemere? But, Spinelli wasn't there," Alexis replied, confused.

"Look, you should go see Coleman? Play some pool," Sam suggested, reluctantly passing by the ice cream shop and sighing as they continued on. So much for her chocolate craving.

"I could call Diane," Alexis told Sam, walking along side her daughter, "but not Mac."

"Fine. No Mac."

Sam dropped her mother off at Jake's, said her hello to Coleman and called Spinelli back on his cell phone.

"I'm on my way. What is going on Spinelli? No, wait. Don't tell me until I get there," she instructed, stopping as a couple walked by with ice cream.

"Pick me up some ice cream. Chocolate, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**A little added bonus for those of you missing out on a certain honeymoon on GH. Thanks for reading and hope you like. Rated M.**

**Chapter 4**

"Jackall, PI," Spinelli answered, with feet planted on the desk, an eager tone to his voice, as he arranged his army of blue men into position, listening to the caller with his wireless headset.

"There is no case too small," he told the caller, moving the army of red uniforms closer, single file.

"Standard fee is 275," Spinelli told the caller, sneaking a few of the white men behind the red ones and a half dozen more hidden behind the plastic green trees that flanked the blue men, "No, per hour. Less for stuffed animals? Who is this?" Spinelli asked, using one of his colonial blue guys to sneak up on a british redcoat.

"Mr. Sir's badger is missing?" Spinelli replied, appalled, dropping his blue guy into the sea of red and destroying nearly all of their regiment.

"I'll get right on it," Spinelli told the caller, turning and spotting his partner at the door.

"Spinelli?" Sam questioned, as he disconnected the call.

"The Badger is missing," Spinelli informed her, stunned.

"Someone stole Sonny's...what?" Sam inquired, shaking her head in disbelief, "No, I don't want to know," she continued, taking in the array of plastic soldiers that were splayed across his desk. Her old desk.

"Uh, what is this, Spinelli?"

"Ha Ha. You have spied the inner workings of my latest plan," Spinelli told her, walking over to the refrigerator in the far corner and taking a pint of Moose Tracks from the freezer, grabbing a spoon from a nearby drawer, and turning toward her.

"Your chocolate, Fair Samantha," Spinelli said, bowing, as he presented it to her. Then, proceeding to point at the desk, he continued, "The Diabolical Ones are being outflanked by the cunning Super Slueths," Spinelli told her, raising one hand, ready to explain further.

"Spinelli. What's going on with Molly?" Sam asked, taking a bite, and rubbing her belly. She dropped into the chair closest to the desk.

"How much do you know about the Mother of the Goddess' past?"

"Alexis? I thought we were talking about Molly," Sam inquired, sitting up straighter.

"I fear the Villainous One is up to no good," Spinelli told Sam, pushing a manila file toward his partner.

"Helena? What does she want with my mother now?" Sam asked him, placing the pint of ice cream on his desk and reaching for the folder, peering down at its contents.

"Alas, Fair Samantha, I think the Villainous One has her evil sights on the wee Inquisitive One."

* * *

><p>Lulu Falconeri closed the door slowly, careful not to disturb her husband who lay asleep on the couch. She locked the dead bolt and turned toward Dante, her eyes tearing, as she noticed the vase with her favorite flowers- yellow roses and blue daffodils- placed at the center of their dining room table. Sitting beside them was an ice bucket with a bottle of red wine inside and one half of a pair of glasses next to it; the other half sat nearly empty on the coffee table.<p>

Lulu tossed her coat onto a nearby chair, quietly taking a seat, as she pulled off each of her boots and set them on the floor next to one of the chair's legs. Her eyes drifted to the kitchen, pots and pans placed in the drying rack, a dishtowel laying on the counter beside them. Walking toward the table, she noticed the setting for two, unused, its porcelain still gleaming. Her fingers brushed against the plate's surface, her eyes misting. Grasping the bottle in her hand, Lulu poured herself a glass, careful not to disturb the settings on the table. Taking the glass, Lulu turned toward the couch, a doleful expression upon her face, as she realized the steps Dante had taken to make tonight special.

That sad look soon turned to a grin, as she enjoyed the sight of her husband asleep, his mouth parted slightly, his chest rising and falling steadily beneath his favorite Yankees shirt. Taking a sip of the wine, she moved closer, placing her glass on the coffee table. She reached over, gently prying the remote control from his hand and turning the television off. She placed the remote on the coffee table next to the wineglasses. Reaching for a throw on the other side of the couch, she took a seat on the couch beside him, covering him with the blanket, as she leaned over and brushed a few locks from his forehead. A strange look appeared on her face, as she saw the item tucked by his side, half hidden by the cushions. A mischievous look came over her, a grin spreading, as she picked it up, gently caressing it against his chest, working it up his neck and toward his face, watching as his nose twitched. Trying to stifle her laughter, Lulu nearly blew it, a giggle escaping, as Dante's hand swatted first at his chest and then at his nose, his eyes still tightly closed. She pressed her hand against her mouth, the hand with the fuzzy handcuffs suddenly grasped in his.

"You're late," Dante told her softly, his eyes still closed, a devilish slant to his lips, as his hand held hers, his thumb brushing softly against her skin.

"I know. I'm sorry," Lulu replied, remorseful, as her husband pushed the throw aside, pulling her closer, her body atop his, her head against his chest.

"They're beautiful," Lulu said softly, her eyes lingering on the flowers, her ears lulled by the sound of each breath within his chest.

"You're beautiful," Dante responded, his hand pausing, as Lulu's eyes drifted to his, now open, her lips slightly parted. Lifting himself from the couch, he pressed his mouth to hers, the softest brush of his lips across hers, a tingle of desire spreading throughout his body. Lulu yawned, pressing her hand once again against her mouth, as she snuggled closer, her face turned toward the couch, as she adjusted to a more comfortable position, her eyes drifting closed. Love you, she mumbled, as Dante reached for the throw, half hanging off the couch, and draped it over them, tucking his wife in. Love you, too, Dante responded, kissing the top of Lulu's head and closing his eyes as sleep claimed him once more.

Lulu woke hours later, nestled beneath the covers of their bed, nude but for her panties, a bare-chested Dante spooned behind her, his arms wrapped around her stomach, one hand resting beneath the band of her underwear.

"Weren't we-" Lulu started to say softly, moving her hand on top of his, trying to dislodge it.

"On the couch? Uh-huh," Dante confirmed, mumbling in his sleep, his lips soft upon her neck, one hand moving upward, cupping her breast and teasing its nub, as the other pressed his hand firmly against her skin beneath the panties, his fingers searching lower.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I was fully dressed," Lulu told him, sighing, as Dante's teeth nibbled her ear.

"I like this view better,"Dante told her, one hand stroking her back from the top of her neck, down toward the indent in her lower back, "Admit it, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante commanded, pressing her back against him, his body spooning hers, "You like being naked with me."

"I'm not admitting anything," Lulu gasped, as one hand caressed her breast, trailing downward, brushing the satin skin of her hip.

"Your back pressed against my chest. The feel of your bottom," he told her, rubbing against her, eliciting a moan from the both of them, his hands kneading her flesh.

Lulu sighed, his hands acting as a conductor, creating a charge within her, electric and volatile.

"My hands all over you," he continued, focused on on her lower back. He straddled her, his hands kneading her muscles, working the tight knots from her body, as Lulu's head lay sideways, her mouth parted, his very touch eliciting moans. She felt his hands press harder and she gasped as he leaned closer, his lips teasing her upper back, taunting her with feather-light kisses on the backs of her shoulders.

"Dante?" Lulu whispered, having trouble concentrating, gripping the sheet, as his fingers and lips worked their magic on her, a flush appearing on her breasts, a sheen of perspiration on her forehead.

"Ssh, baby," he told her, his hands massaging her stomach, as he straddled her backside, his hands stroking her stomach.

Every touch sent a bolt of electricity. Every brush of his boxer briefs against her sheer pink panties made her hotter. His hands massaging her skin, strong and firm one moment, soft and teasing the next. He plyed the satin skin of her hips, one hand moving toward the front of her panties, slipping inside, while the other braced itself next to her shoulder, effectively pinning her.

His touches were causing a knee-jerk reaction in her body, his arm's pressure at her side, forcing her to hold still, while each fleeting caress of his erection drove her wilder. He thrust two more fingers inside, as Lulu responded, her bottom jacknifing against him. He reacted quickly, his hands imprisoning her bottom against his pelvis, as he worked her faster, loving the curve of her body, the erratic beat of her pulse beneath his, her parted lips, her fingers clutching the sheet.

"Oh, God. Dante, I'm going to-"

"Not yet," he whispered in her ear, strumming her with his fingers, as she sobbed with need, her body seeking the rapture that was just out of reach.

"I can't," Lulu started to say, as he leaned over her, his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples until they were as hard as pebbles. He nibbled a tender spot behind her ear, one hand moving from her breast downward, brushing his knuckles against her wet folds, causing Lulu to whimper. She had just gotten used to the feel of his knuckles caressing against her, when she felt him , fumble behind her, tossing his boxer briefs onto the floor. She felt his strong desire for her, ached for him, her body pleading, as she pressed back against him, her pink panties the only thing between them.

One hand slipped beneath the pink satin, while the other grasped both her hands in his, holding them securely against the mattress, while he strummed faster. Lulu struggled against him, her body pinned beneath his, a prisoner to his touch.

"Now, Lulu," he whispered, holding his thumb against her clit, as she wiggled beneath him, his touch causing a current of electricity to rush through her body, pleasuring her, as she pressing her back against him, biting the pillow beneath her. A slow mewling sound began at first, a near sob of want that erupted into a scream, as he pulled her panties from her body and pushed full-hilt inside, holding still.

"Ooooh," Lulu shouted, as her body responded to his intrusion, her inner muscles clutching him, causing pulses to scream within. Her hands imprisoned, beat against the mattress, the orgasm ripping through her, trembles causing her body to shake. He released her hands, as he began to move, slowly at first, pressing her forward. "Come on, baby," he encouraged, reawakening moans from her, as both hands gripped the sides of her hips, guiding her. His slow gait, soon became a steady cantor, as he moved faster, riding her, as she bucked beneath him.

"Dante?" she begged, as he gripped her firmly, pulling her hips backward, as he thrust forward, listening for the hitch in her breath, feeling the trembling in her body, "Oh God." She reached for the edge of the mattress, gripping it, her knuckles white, as she let go once again, her screams renting the air. Dante's hoarse shout followed, as he pumped twice more, before collapsing atop her.

"Shit," he exclaimed minutes later, holding her close, as his body continued to pulse, one hand molding her breast, as the other gently stroked her abdomen, "Baby, I don't think I can move."

"Tell that to your fingers," Lulu sighed, turning and facing him, as Dante's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, moving back to caress her breast.

"I can't help it," Dante grinned, falling back against the mattress, and pulling Lulu atop him, "I love the feel of you," he admitted, sitting up, her breast at his lips, "The taste of you."

Lulu held his head against her, releasing a sigh, as he laved at the nipple, blowing on it and causing her body to twitch with renewed pleasure, vibrating against him.

"Sex is like baseball to you, isn't it?" Lulu grinned, her mouth parting, and a soft oh escaping, as he bit the nipple. The reddened skin, budding, bursting with flavor in his mouth.

"Baseball? Lulu, I never think about the Yankees when I'm with you," Dante promised, his mouth moving to her other breast and worshiping it.

"You know what I mean," Lulu continued, her hands gripping the sides of his head, as she slowly rocked against him, feeling him twitch beneath her.

"I've watched you. You get all tense," she told him, pressing him back against the mattress, trailing one hand down his chest toward his abdomen, "Your face gets this intense look," she continued, her mouth pressing to his stomach, her tongue caressing him.

"Lulu?" Dante moaned, dropping his head to the mattress and tilting it back. Her mouth was the perfect instrument and he was finding it difficult to carry on a conversation with her while she was-

"Oh hell," Dante gasped, as he felt her lips at the tip, her tongue darting out to tease him, her fingers brushing his sacs. His hands clutched the sheet beside him, pulling it from the mattress.

"Who's the player you like? The one we watched last week," Lulu asked, lifting her head and pausing, smiling at Dante's bewildered expression,"You said he is a guaranteed home run."

"Uh..Je...Derek Jeter," Dante answered with a frustrated tone, as she grinned, using one fingernail to caress the side of him, "He ran all those bases, slid into home base," Lulu continued, watching Dante's perplexed face, smiling, as she leaned over him, "How badly do you want a home run?" she asked him with a grin, before taking him within her mouth, just the base, sucking him.

"Shit," Dante shouted, clutching her head against him, holding her steady, as he bucked beneath her. He was never going to watch baseball the same way again, he thought, thrusting deeper into her mouth, each brush against her lips setting him up to explode.

"Lulu?" Dante croaked, willing his body to hold off, as she responded with a mumble, the vibration of her voice against him, increasing his discomfort.

"Baby, stop," he told her, grasping her shoulders, as Lulu released him, a mischievous look upon her face, as her tongue lapped at the bead that appeared. She reached for the fuzzy handcuffs laying on the nightstand, a smile upon her face.

"Oh Shit," Dante exclaimed, as she reached for one hand, locking it to the headboard and then proceeded to do the same with the second.

"Baby," Dante pleaded, as she turned her focus back to his body, crawling downward, taking his erect member into her mouth once more and playing with the ball sacs that flanked each side.

Perspiration was beading his forehead, his hands struggling with the cuffs that confined him, as she continued to work him, the sight of her blond head moving up and down upon him, stirring his blood.

Shit, he didn't want to come like this.

"Baby, honey, I need-"

Lulu released him, one sucking smack of her lips, that nearly undid him right then and there. Slowly, she eased herself over him. Every brush of her skin against his torture. Deliberate torture, he thought. A moan escaping, as she straddled him, closing her eyes, a euphoric expression on her face.

He lost all control at that moment, every bead of sweat in his body screaming, as she slowly eased herself upon him. Inch. By. Fucking. Inch. He didn't think he could take it. The need inside him was consuming.

"Lulu? Baby," Dante whispered, begging, as she began to undulate her hips, riding him slowly.

With every downward stroke, Dante pushed upward, groaning as they met.

"Faster," he whispered, his hips trying to show her, as she ignored his direction, her own pleasure taking her on a path much slower than his desire.

Dante struggled with the cuffs, his frustration evident by his reddened face, and the lock of hair that kept getting in his eyes.

Lulu eased down once again, bracing her hands on his chest, as she arched her back and released a cry, her body shuddering above him.

The look on her face was the sexiest thing Dante had ever seen. His eyes darted to the fuzzy handcuffs, angry that he was just playing the spectator, he tore at the cuffs one more time, releasing one of the catches. His hand fell to the bed, moving quickly to her backside and holding her tightly against him, as he thrust upward. Her soft sighs spurred him on, the sounds soon turning into moans. As he rocked against her, their flesh met with the same beat, each lengthening stride causing him to swell further, and Lulu to moan louder, trembling above one final cry, Dante thrust upward, breaking the remaining handcuff, as Lulu collapsed atop him, and he erupted inside her.

"You are so beautiful and sexy," Dante told her, brushing the wet strands of her blond hair from her face and wiping the thin brown smudge from beneath her hazel eyes.

Lulu placed her chin atop his chest, resting it on her hands, as she looked up at her slightly disheveled husband, his dark locks wet from sweat, the mussed-up hair going in all directions. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Knowing that she had done that.

"You know what we need?" Lulu said softly, pressing her lips to his skin, while one hand played with the dark hair in the middle of his chest.

"Energizer batteries," Dante responded, with a grin, stroking her back, one hand resting on her left buttock.

"No," Lulu laughed, sitting up, her breasts bouncing, as Dante grinned, cradling both within his grasp.

"A shower," Lulu told him, brushing his hair from his face, noticing the slight frown, as he glanced toward the broken handcuffs.

"Don't worry. I bought a spare," Lulu assured him, as he jumped from the bed, lifted her into his arms and carried her toward the bathroom.

"I plan on loving you all night long, Mrs. Falconeri," Dante told her, stopping at the shower entrance and placing her on her feet. He turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature, his backside to her, as he asked "What do you think about that?"

"Hm," Lulu answered, drawing him against her, her mouth meeting his, as he turned toward her, his back pressed to her stomach, "I plan on loving you, Mr. Falconeri," she continued, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers caressing his abdomen, "For the rest of my life. What do you think about that?" she asked, crying out, as he turned her in his arms and carried her into the shower.

"I think we're going to need those energizer batteries," Dante replied, silencing her giggle, as his kissed her hard, pressing her back against the tile wall.

"I love you, Lulu," Dante said lovingly, brushing the damp strands from her face, "Every beautiful inch of you."

"I love you, too, Dante," Lulu smiled, running her hands over his body covered with the sweat of sex, "Every sweaty inch of you," she laughed, pushing him under the stream of water and grinning, as he elicited a shout of surprise.

"You'll pay for that," Dante laughed, trying to reach for the shampoo, as Lulu found it first.

"Here, let me," she told him, that mischievous grin of hers appearing, "Oops," she replied, as he held his hands out and she tilted the bottle of shampoo onto his chest instead.

"Now, how am I supposed to wash my hair," Dante smiled, as Lulu used her hands to lather the soap upon his skin, moving upward on his chest and pouring more shampoo into her hands to wash his hair.

"You leave that up to me," she smiled, as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her beneath the water, soaking every inch of her skin, "I'm up first."

They stood beneath the steady stream of water until their bodies were fully satiated and the water ran cold, wrapped in towels as they emerged from the bathroom. Dante kissed Lulu once more beside their bed, yanking at her towel and grinning as it fell to the floor.

"You love being naked with me, Mrs. Falconeri."

"You love being naked with me, Mr. Falconeri," Lulu smiled, pulling at his towel, her eyes never leaving his body, as it fell to the floor.

Completely exhausted, they pulled the covers aside and climbed into bed. Lulu resting her head against Dante's chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Dante pulled the covers over them, his hand rested on her lower back, his fingers brushing against her buttock. Using his other hand, to brush the hair from her face, he kissed her softly, smiling, as she moved toward his touch, even in slumber. Placing his other hand upon her hip, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom. I'm at Kelly's," Molly told her, placing her hot chocolate on the table and tossing her books next to it.<p>

"Coleman dropped me off," Molly continued, taking a seat and picking up her hot chocolate.

"Yes, Coleman. No, I didn't call him," Molly informed her mother, "he just showed up at the door."

"Apparently," Molly answered, "Someone left their shoe at his bar last night. A shoe, Mom," Molly replied, in horror, "How do you even do that?"

Molly held the cell phone away from her ear, as the sound of Alexis' voice grew louder, "Have to go, Mom. I'm going to be late for class. Love you," she answered, hanging up the phone.

Late for class? Fact was, Molly had no intention of going to class today. Hence why she had fabricated that sick note for her teachers and sent if off with her friend, TJ.

No. School was the last thing on Molly's mind today. She took one last sip of the hot chocolate, before grabbing her books. She needed someplace out of the way. Where no one would even think about finding her. Wyndemere.

She turned to leave, her head turned downward and her mind someplace else. It was no wonder she bumped into him, dropping her books to the ground.

"My apologies, Miss," the man told her, a European flair about him, speaking with a cultured accent.

"Here, let me-" he told her, crouching, while handing the books to her. He noticed a photograph on the ground beside one book and picked it up, carefully tucking it within the folds of his coat.

"Thanks. Sorry. You must be new to Port Charles," Molly noted, taking in his tailored coat and the hat that hid his features.

"What gave me away?" he grinned, as Molly, nodded toward the tourist map in his hands.

"Kelly's has a great cup of hot chocolate. Cinnamon rolls are incredible," Molly continued, "MetroCourt is just a short walk around the corner. My Aunt Carly runs it. Just tell her I sent you," Molly informed him, starting to walk away.

"Wait. What was your name, Miss?" the man asked, as Molly turned toward him, "I'm Molly. Molly Lansing."

"Well, Miss Lansing. Thank You for the hospitality."

"You're welcome. Mr.?"

"Gianakos. But, you can call me Nikos."

"Nice to meet you, Nikos," Molly answered, rushing off.

Nikos waited for the young girl to turn the corner, before reaching for the photo within his pocket.

The image was grainy. A young lad and a young girl backs to each other, posing reluctantly in front of a large ornate fountain.

Nikos smiled, his fingers brushing the face of the young girl. A face he hadn't set eyes on in years. He grinned as he recalled the spitfire, their antics causing many household staff to clutch their chests with fear that summer. The boy in that picture fell in love with that girl. His crush on her steadfold. No one could separate the two.

Why was a girl in Port Charles carrying a picture of him and Tasha?

Taking one last glance at the photo, he tucked it deep within his pocket, next to a small portion of a map. He would take Molly up on her suggestion of the MetroCourt. Once he had secured a room, his next stop was Wyndemere. This town held more secrets than he ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lulu Falconeri walked behind the counter at Kelly's and reached for the pot of coffee, pouring it into the ceramic mug, as her Dad's latest hire waited tables. She shook her head as she recalled their earlier conversation by phone and his idea to sell the diner and have it renamed. This place had been Kelly's for as long as she could remember, it's namesake Rose Kelly the step-mother of her Aunt Bobbie's one-time boyfriend, Detective Joe Kelly. Aunt Ruby had taken over when Rose was killed in a mob hit and Lulu's Aunt Bobbie and her Dad had taken over after Aunt Ruby passed. The diner had always been in the Spencer family and Lulu couldn't imagine anyone else running it, or changing the name. Just the other day, Jake's-the bar where Lulu had first met Dante and where they had their first dance-changed it's name. The Floating Rib.

And now, Kelly's?

Lulu hated it. She couldn't imagine what the new owner would call it, or how she could possibly pass by it each day without recalling all of the memories made here.

How could her Dad do this? What was he thinking?

Kelly's was a Spencer hang-out. She got her coffee here and Oh God, it's famous cheese fries.

What if the new owner changed EVERYTHING. Where was she supposed to go?

Lulu walked toward a nearby table she had claimed earlier, a notepad and pen sitting atop it, her small clutch bag along side them, as her husband walked through the door.

"Hey, baby," he acknowledged, welcoming her with a warm embrace and a soft kiss upon her lips.

Lulu smiled, a rush of feelings sweeping through her and a grin spreading upon her face, as she recalled their long night.

"Good Morning," Lulu told him, brushing a wavy lock of dark hair from his forehead with one hand, while the other held her steaming coffee.

"It is, isn't it," Dante grinned, one hand stroking her bare arm, as the other reached for her coffee, bringing it to his lips. He sipped the liquid, loving the dark, rich flavor, as it exploded on his tongue.

"Mm," he responded, handing back the coffee to Lulu, who took a sip and cringed, "Good Morning, baby."

The coffee needed sugar. Lots of sugar, she thought, as Dante pulled out a chair and she took a seat.

"What do you have planned for today?" Dante asked her, sitting in the chair opposite of hers and taking one hand in his. His thumb brushed the soft skin atop her hand, as he held it.

"Spinelli and I are meeting at Wyndemere," Lulu answered, using her free hand to pour a generous amount of sugar into her coffee cup. She took a sip, a smile spreading across her face.

"Lulu?" Dante questioned, his tone switching to Detective, as his thumb stopped mid-stroke.

"Honey, it's not what you think. Alexis is meeting us," Lulu informed him, as Dante released a sigh of relief, "We're not committing any crimes." Yet, Lulu grinned.

Being married to a Spencer had given Dante his fair share of gray hairs in the last few months, as he juggled with his fear of Lulu's impulsive side and her recent desire to work with Spinelli on cases. He loved that Lulu had found something to be passionate about, an unbridled need, her joy transferring to their bedroom, too. Mac had caught him just earlier, yawning, as he was going over a case file.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Mac had asked, as Dante had responded, "A little."

"Look, Dante, if it's this case-"

"It's not, Mac," Dante had answered his concerned police commissioner, a slight grin upon Dante's face, as a certain blond-haired angel appeared to him, "I think I'll head over to Kelly's and grab a coffee. You want one?"

"Sure. A cup of Kelly's coffee beats the crap we have here," Mac noted, directing his gaze to the container of cheap off-brand sludge that filled the coffee pot,"Bring me back one of Bobbie's cinnamon rolls, too."

"Dante, what a nice surprise," Lulu's Aunt Bobbie exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts of Lulu, a bottle of whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries from dessert last night, causing his cheeks to stain with pink.

"Aunt Bobbie," Dante greeted her affectionately, rising from his seat, to hug her warmly, "How are you?"

"I'm well. I've missed you," she answered the both of them, setting a plate of heaping pancakes, covered in melting butter pats in the center of the table and placing a bottle of syrup beside it, "You're part of the Spencer family now, Dante. We need to see more of each other."

"I agree," Dante grinned, stabbing a fork into the pancakes and taking a bite, his mind on a naked Lulu dripping in syrup.

"Are you really going to let Dad sell this place?" Lulu asked her Aunt, as the smile fell from Bobbie's face.

"Luke thinks it would be best," Aunt Bobbie answered, as one hand brushed an invisible crumb from the table, her eyes drifting around the diner, "Maybe he's right. If these walls could talk-"

"I'd hate to see this place go," Dante replied, his own nostalgic memory surfacing, "I spent a lot of time wooing Lulu in this place."

"Stalking," Lulu corrected, with a mischievous smile.

"You enjoyed every second of it," Dante reminded her, recalling the numerous occasions they'd sparred with words, some resulting in a few heated exchanges against a wall upstairs, one instance landing them upon his bed.

"I love this place," Lulu's Aunt Bobbie affirmed, "I fell in love here."

"Aunt Bobbie had a thing for a detective, too," Lulu beamed.

"You hush, Lesley Lu," Aunt Bobbie replied, sternly, shaking her finger.

"What? It's true," Lulu stated, her impish grin, hiding something.

"A cop? Do I know him?" Dante asked, regretting the question, as he saw the smile fall from Lulu's Aunt Bobbie's face.

"You going back to the station? I'll get one of my cinnamon rolls for Mac," Bobbie told him, turning away and wiping the tear that fell upon her face.

"Did I say something?" Dante asked Lulu, concerned.

"It was Detective Joe Kelly," Lulu shared, a sad expression on her face, "I never met him, but my Aunt Ruby said that he could light up a room. My Aunt Bobbie was head over heels for him."

"What happened?" Dante questioned, reaching for Lulu's hand, his gesture comforting.

"He died. I don't remember when, or how. Dad said Aunt Bobbie was never the same."

"I know that look, Lulu," Dante chastised, seeing the fear that passed across her features, "I'm never leaving you, baby. So, get used to a lot more sleepless nights."

"Promise," Lulu responded, as he lifted her hand, turning it and pressing a wet kiss in the center of her palm.

"Promise," he repeated, rubber-stamping his declaration on her skin.

* * *

><p>Nikos Gianakos stepped inside the MetroCourt, his eyes taking in his surroundings. It was no Katikies, but then again this wasn't Santorini and the view outside these windows was not going to be of the calming blue waters of the Aegean. It was in a word-<p>

"Absurd!" Carly shouted, disconnecting her call and slamming her phone into her purse, "Pompous ass. Who the hell does he think he is?" she continued, cutting a path in front of Nikos and barreling toward a hotel worker near the door. Nikos swept her tirade aside and walked toward the front desk.

"I'd like your best suite," Nikos told the front desk attendant, "Whatever that best is," he commented, turning toward the devil's woman spewing every expletive ever created.

"Absolutely. Your name, sir?" the desk attendant asked, as Nikos turned toward her, "Gianakos. Nikos Gianakos," he told her.

"I'll need a photo id and credit card," the attendant continued, her eyes nervously darting to the blond woman who was pacing back and forth and gesturing with agitation.

Nikos handed her his passport and pulled out a large wad of bills, "How much?"

"I'll need to check with the hotel manager," she informed him, as he turned toward the blond woman, who was now moving toward him.

"Audrey, if Mr. Corrinthos comes looking for me, you don't know where I am. Understood? What are looking at?" Carly grilled, tossing an envelope on the counter, her eyes flashing with fire.

"I'm finding myself thankful that I'm not your Mr. Corrinthos," Nikos answered, with a grin.

"He's not MY Mr. Corrinthos," Carly replied, with a smirk.

"Mrs. Jax, Mr. Gianakos requested our best suite," Audrey, the desk attendant told her, with apprehension.

"Really?" Carly noted, sizing him up from head to toe, "What brings you to Port Charles? Business?" Carly asked, as a hotel employee stopped by the desk and placed a form atop her envelope, waiting for her to sign.

"Does that matter?" Nikos inquired, as she signed the invoice, "I like to keep a certain anonymity when I travel. No credit cards."

"In my understanding, someone that pays a large sum in cash is either running from trouble, or straight toward it," Carly replied, baiting him, "Which are you?"

"Simply a man in need of a bed, Mrs Jax."

"Well, isn't it your lucky day," Carly informed him, taking the cash from his hand and handing it to the desk attendant, "Audrey give him Mr. Jax's suite. He has no more use for it."

"Mr. Jax?" Nikos asked, intrigued, "Isn't that?"

"My husband. I'm Carly," she introduced herself, holding out her hand, "Mr. Jax is my soon-to-be ex."

"And Mr. Corrinthos?" Nikos questioned.

"My other ex-husband," Carly informed him, with a lift of her eyebrow.

"And you call me trouble," Nikos grinned, "Carly. A pleasure," Nikos glossed, lifting her hand, and brushing his lips atop it.

"Audrey, make sure Mr. Gianakos has a bottle of our best," she smiled, turning her back on him and walking away, "Port Charles is a small town, Mr. Gianakos. Whether it's business," she said, turning around, "or pleasure. I'll hear about it."

"I look forward to it," Nikos fired back, a sly grin upon his face. He loved a bit of sport and Mrs. Jax might just be the sort of trouble he was looking for.

"Edmond will lead you to your room, Mr. Gianakos," Audrey communicated, directing him to the young man behind him, holding his bags.

"My thanks," Nikos answered her, accepting the electronic key card and following the young man toward a private elevator.

This MetroCourt might be more like Katikies than he thought, he acknowledged, grinning. His thoughts taking him back to a Greek goddess that had warmed his bed.

It was just too bad this trip was business, and not pleasure, he noted, recalling the map within his bag and the reason he'd arrived in Port Charles. He placed his hand in his pocket, the photograph touching his skin. His eyes grew narrow, his lips thin. His pulse raced. The blond woman that had walked out those doors was the very devil's trouble. But, the young girl in that photo, she was the kind of trouble that stuck with a boy, following him into manhood and causing him many restless nights.

"If you're here, my Tasha?" Nikos said aloud, softly, "I'll find you. You can't escape me this time."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you come to the office with me? You could study there," Alexis suggested, rubbing her fingers against Molly's cheeks, smudging the blush her daughter had applied moments earlier.<p>

"Mom, I told you," Molly reminded her, reaching for her book bag and lifting it atop her shoulder, "I'm meeting a few friends at the library."

"The library," Alexis noted, tapping Molly's nose, "Yes, Mom," Molly replied, with irritation.

"Which friends?" Alexis inquired, as Molly darted down the stairs, and out the front door, "I have to go, Mom. Love you."

"Molly?" Alexis yelled, rushing down the stairs and heading toward the front door, "I want you back by six. No later," she ordered, to Molly's now retreating back, bicycling away.

Alexis released a sigh, shook her head and closed the door.

"Coffee. I desperately need coffee," she voiced aloud, heading toward the kitchen. The phone rang and she stopped mid-stride moving toward her cell phone atop the coffee table, grasping it, before heading back toward the kitchen.

"This is Alexis," she answered, waiting, as the caller on the other end remained silent. She disconnected the call, placing the phone atop the counter and reaching for a travel mug from the cupboard, pouring the freshly brewed coffee into it. She took a sip, letting the caffeine seep into her every pore, as the phone rang once again.

"This is Alexis. Hello?" she answered again, with irritation, as there was continued silence, "Who is this?" she demanded, peering down at the caller id.

Unknown.

The line dropped once again and Alexis stared at the phone, frustration marring her forehead.

Directing her attention to the coffee maker, she pressed the power button and turned off the device, reaching for her bag from the kitchen table and heading back toward the counter for her coffee. She had just reached for her cell phone when it rang once again.

"Look, you little shit. I'm an attorney-"

"Alexis?" she heard on the other end, "Is everything all right?"

"Mac. Sorry. Prank calls," she noted, reaching for her keys and shutting the door behind her, locking it.

"I'll be there. Ten minutes," Alexis told him, unlocking her car and taking a seat, "Not a single word, Mac. Not until I get there. I'm aware it's Sonny. I don't care, duck tape him."

"Do you have any idea the grief you cause me?" Alexis informed Sonny, dropping her briefcase atop the metal table and closing the interrogation room door, "What did yo do this time?"

"Unpaid parking tickets," Sonny replied, as Alexis placed both her hands on the table and leaned toward him, "Do you think this is a joke? Do you enjoy watching the veins in my forehead explode?"

"Did you call Dante?" Sonny asked his lawyer, pulling on the handcuffs that encased his wrists, locking him to the table.

"Your son, the DETECTIVE," Alexis said, enunciating, "is the last person you should be speaking with, Sonny."

She paced back and forth, holding one hand to her forehead, and rubbing a spot near her hairline.

"What were you thinking, Sonny? Threatening Johnny in public? Tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I didn't do anything stupid," Sonny grinned, as Alexis glared back at him, "Relax, Alexis. They got nothing on me. Johnny's just-"

"Missing, Sonny, and that's not even the best part," Alexis informed him, leaning against the wall, "His blood was found at the scene."

"I didn't do anything, Alexis," Sonny shouted.

"There is a witness that saw you leaving his apartment, Sonny."

"The witness is lying," Sonny informed her, loudly.

"Then how did it get there," Alexis yelled back, "And where the hell is Johnny Zacchara!"

"I don't know," Sonny replied, in frustration, "I'm telling you, Alexis. I'm being set up. I'm innocent."

"I've heard that one before," Dante interrupted, closing the door as silently as he had opened it, "What did my father do this time?"

* * *

><p>"Explain to me what we are doing down here?" Lulu asked Molly and Spinelli, feeling the cool mist of the water, brushing against her skin, as they moved further within the catacombs beneath Wyndemere. She had nearly turned tail and headed back to the mainland when she had realized Alexis was not going to be joining them. Angry at Spinelli for misleading Dante.<p>

"Looking for clues," Spinelli replied, dressed in a plaid coat, a hat atop his head and a magnifying glass in one hand.

"Clues to what?" Lulu inquired, squinting, as she tried to keep them in her sight and cursing as she bumped into a wall.

"The book claims that the Cassidine's buried a secret down here," Molly shared, a flashlight in her grasp, as she moved toward the lighted opening toward their left, "something so dark, that they referred to it as the Raksha."

"Raksha?" Lulu asked, as Molly turned toward her and whispered, "Demon."

"Oh joy," Lulu replied, following them. She was heading into a cave, black as night, following a man who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes and a young girl who thought fantasizing and reading about demons and things that go bump in the night was romantic.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"I should have taken that job as a dog walker," Lulu admitted softly, placing one foot in front of the other, and praying to whatever God was listening to make her cell phone work.

No service.


End file.
